A Place For Fun
by blazerules34
Summary: Jace and Clary have a fun time at a mudane fair. Some fluff and laughs! Right after City of Glass and before City of Fallen Angels.


**Blazerules34: Well, I would say this is right around City of Fallen Angels, because City of Lost Soul's has too much going on and City of Glass…. Well it's between that. SO I got this idea from the fair, and I started thinking on the way home 'what would **_**Jace **_**think of a mudane fair?' So that's what this is about. Might be a bit of a spoiler for City of Fallen Angels, we shall see. I hope you like it! Oh, and I'm not sure where in New York City they would have a fair… So bear with me please. I do not own any fair rides, or Mortal Instrument characters.**

"The day I first met you

You told me

Never fall in love"

Clary finished singing along with her MP3, opening her eyes. She was lying on the ground in Central Park, just relaxing after training with Jace. Jace, who was _supposed_ to be at the Institute, happened to be lying on the ground with her, which she wasn't aware of.

"If I knew you were such a good singer, I would do karaoke with you. But, of course, it's definitely not as good as mine. "

Clary breathed out slowly. "Are you even aware of how mudane karaoke is? "She asked back. "Well, people sing. I'm sure I could pass as a regular mudane boy singing for his girlfriend. "At that, Clary's lips quirked up into a smile and she turned and faced him, happy to see him smiling back.

He gazed at her for a moment, which made Clary slightly uncomfortable. She knew she should get used to that, for she was going to get it for the rest of her life, but she felt somewhat shy. And then he came closer and kissed her, and the shyness immediately went away.

It was a soft kiss, and he pulled away a second later, for they were in public. Clary was happy to see certain gentleness in him that he rarely showed. "Want to go for a walk?" She asked and he nodded and got up, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up. They started walking down the path.

Clary noticed an old man talking to himself, and then he eyed her. Looking down, she felt Jace's hand hold hers tighter. She looked up and grinned at him and then they walked in silence.

And then somehow the fair loomed up in front of her. Clary inhaled quickly. She had many memories of going to a fair with Simon and her Mom, but never with Jace. "Do you want to go in? "He asked her suddenly. "Yes, I do. And then we're going to go on rides. And you will go with me on them. "She said in a rather calm way that made Jace think he wasn't going to skip out on any of the rides.

Clary paid admission, which actually made a lady glare at him, and then paid for two armbands. She immediately swirled around looking for a ride to go on first. Jace stepped forward to whisper in her ear "If I am flung out of any mudane rides, I will personally blame you. ". She laughed at that, and grabbed his hand. "If _you_ of all people are flung out, I will nurse you back to health, and laugh at you. "Was her response, and his mouth quirked up in a smile.

She eventually decided that Starship 2000 would be first. When it was time to get on, she climbed the stairs, dragging Jace with her. She stood against the seat things and waited for the ride to start. "By the Angel… "Jace whispered, and if she knew better, she would say Jace Lightwood was _scared_.

She took his hand as it started and squeezed it reassuringly. He squeezed back and realized the diamond shaped thing was spinning very fast. He could barely pull forward. With a clang, the things they were leaning against went up, their bodies stuck to it. He moved his head to look at Clary; she was watching him, laughter in her eyes.

"So what did you think? "Clary asked as they got off. "I'm thinking Shadowhunters in training ought to come here. "Came his reply. She shrugged. "So, what do _you_ want to ride? "She asked. "I don't know! Wait, yes I do… "He trailed off, looking around for a ride that might scare Clary. Finally he spotted it. The Ring of Fire.

"Good choice! "Clary smiled, grabbed his hand, and started running for the line. Jace realized his mistake, and realized _nothing_ at this place would scare Clary. He looked at her fondly.

Clary, feeling his gaze, looked up. She grinned, and with a clang, the ride stopped moving, and the attendants let the people out. As Clary and Jace were the first in line, they chose the front seats on the right side. Clary got in first, Jace getting in beside her. Clary was kind of glad she was so small.

As more people got on, Jace realized he didn't know what was going to happen on this ride. He said as much to Clary, who grinned. "It goes upside down. "She told him, and, rather for his benefit more than hers, grabbed his hand. Jace Lightwood scared. She'll have to tell Alec about this. And Isabelle.

As the ride started, Jace realized it was fun to do these things, and why mudane's seemed to like them. After that, they went on several more rides, and it was dark out as Jace led Clary to the last one. It was the Ferris Wheel.

As the Ferris Wheel stopped at the top of the Wheel, Jace leaned forward in the light of the half-moon and kissed Clary on the cheek. She smiled softly at him, reaching a hand up to cup his face. He leaned into her hand, eyes closing, and a smile that was rarely seen on his face. It held no trace of mockery or sarcasm; it was a smile of pure happiness.

The Ferris Wheel was still at the top of the world, or so it seemed, and Clary leaned and kissed Jace, who opened his eyes in surprise. Right before the Wheel started moving, they broke apart, grinning.

"I love you, Jace. "

"I love you too, Clary. More than you ever know. "

**Blazerules34: Awwwwwww!**

**Jace: She made me seem not sarcastic! Off with her head!**

**Blazerules34: Would you rather me break you up in the story? **_**I**_** control it Jace!**

**Jace: I'll be quiet…**

**Blazerules34: Good boy! Now, Clary…**

**Clary: She doesn't own any of us, or any of the fair rides. Please favorite, and review! **


End file.
